


A Magical Box for Dorian

by RavenCall70



Series: This Shit is a Love Story [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, BlackEmporium2018, Consentacles, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Massage, Oral Sex, Other, Spitroasting, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenCall70/pseuds/RavenCall70
Summary: With his parents gone back to Minrathous and with Felix's words ringing in his ears, Dorian goes shopping.





	A Magical Box for Dorian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tanwenmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanwenmc/gifts).



"Ah, Lord Pavus." The shopkeeper, Master Fusco, was a pudgy man of indeterminate age and auburn hair. He was older than Dorian's father, but by how much, no one knew. He'd run the magical curio shop for as long as anyone could remember.  
  
Dorian really didn't want to be here, but he'd become desperate. "Master Fusco." Dorian nodded pleasantly. "You're looking well."  
  
"And you're as silver-tongued as they say." Fusco countered with a knowing smile. "Are you lost? I never thought I'd see you grace my doorstep with your presence."  
  
Dorian scowled, but held his tongue. "A friend of mine mentioned you might have something of interest to me."  
  
"Which friend might that be Master Pavus? Word is you don't play well with others."  
  
"Felix Alexius. And I play just fine with those worthy of my time."  
  
"Ah Master Felix! Of course. He must mean the red box that came in last week."  
  
Dorian huffed, his face heating with embarrassment. "I was told it may be able to assist in helping me... relax."  
  
"That it may indeed." Vincenzo chuckled. "Did Felix give you any other information about the box?"  
  
"Not really. Only that it contains powerful and ancient magic. Single use as far as he knew."  
  
"All true." Vincenzo nodded, pulling the box out from a drawer on his desk. "Instructions and warnings are on the bottom, inside a small panel. Read it before you open the box."  
  
"Very well." Dorian nodded, pulling out his coin purse. "How much?"  
  
"35 sovereigns."  
  
"You're not serious." Dorian retorted.  
  
"You want help relaxing or not? Comes with a guarantee Pavus. We both know why you want it, but if it's too much for you, there are others who would gladly pay my asking price."  
  
"Fine. I'll pay." Dorian grumbled, dropping the coins in Fusco's hand. "How often do you come across these... boxes?" He asked while Vincenzo bagged his purchase.  
  
"How often does a rival Magister die at a dinner party?" Fusco countered with a knowing smile. "Someone is always making more somewhere, trying to perfect it or something. To my knowledge no one ever has."  
  
"I see. Well thank you for your time Master Fusco. Have yourself a pleasant afternoon."  
  
Fusco laughed. "Not nearly as pleasant as yours will be."  
  
***  
  
Dorian went straight home from Fusco's shop. The Qarinus house was relatively empty, only a handful of slaves in residence, the rest having gone to Minrathous with his parents. He left orders with the head slave that he was not to be disturbed and retired to his quarters.  
  
Inside, he locked the door and cast a simple silence spell to keep any noise he might make confined to his room. After removing his boots and shawl, he settled on the edge of his bed and dug out the parchment of instructions Fusco had mentioned.  
  
He unfolded the parchment and began reading.  
  
_1\. Do not open in a public place._  
_2\. Do not open in a crowd._  
_3\. Remove all clothing and jewellery before opening._  
_4\. Do not struggle or fight._  
_5\. Ensure you will not be disturbed or interrupted before opening the box._  
_6\. Spell will last between one to six hours._  
_7\. Box will disappear when the spell ends._  
_8\. No refunds._  
  
Dorian scoffed at the last instruction, making him doubt the authenticity of the other warnings. But he wasn't about to test their accuracy either. Setting the box aside, he removed his boots, tunic, breeches, pouch belt and arm guards and set them aside on a chair.  
  
He stared at the box a moment longer before picking it up and taking it with him to the fireplace. He sat down in the circle of pillows piled there, flicked his wrist to light the hearth and took a sip of the wine he'd poured. Expelling the breath he'd been holding, he removed his smallclothes and turned to the box. "Enough procrastinating Pavus." He growled to himself. "Let's get on with it."  
  
He reached out, sliding the ribbon free of the box with a flick of his wrist, the movement causing the box to start humming. Warm air flooded the small space surrounding it and then the box sides began to unfold themselves. As soon as all the sides were flat, a hazy green mist filled the space and Dorian felt the room spin.  
  
After another minute, his entire body sagged with a boneless sense of relaxation and his groin was growing warm and... interested. He raised a lazy eyebrow at that, looking down to see his cock growing hard. Well that was interesting, he thought, his eyes flicking back to the box where a small blue egg was beginning to crack open.  
  
He knew he should be afraid, but the mist had removed all sense of fear and self preservation, so he stayed put. A blue tentacle emerged from one of the cracks, followed by another and another. So many that he knew it wasn't logically possible, yet still more tentacles appeared until the egg was gone and the base was almost as big as a small dog.  
  
Two of the tentacles resting on the carpet began snaking their way towards him. They slid over his bare skin, each picking a leg before wrapping themselves around his calves until they encircled both thighs. His heart thumped in his chest, the tentacles tightening and spreading his legs apart.    
  
He didn't have time to consider this new position as two more tentacles wrapped themselves around his forearms, repeating the same action to hold them still and away from his body. Another tentacle then wrapped itself around his abdomen and between all of them, they worked together and lifted him into the air.  
  
Suspended above the floor, he couldn't see what was happening, but he could hear the hissing slide of more tentacles moving around below him. One appeared in front of his face, moving slowly toward him to caress over a nipple, drawing a moan of pleasure from him. A second one joined it and repeated the caress on his other side, both of them sucking on his nipples and drawing a gasp of surprise from his lips.  
  
Movement below drew his attention lower, just in time to see a slender tentacle wrap itself around the base of his shaft and begin stroking him. He trembled in the gentle hold of the tentacles, his back arching into the tentacle's grip as his pleasure built. His movement must have set off some signal since the one around his shaft immediately stopped moving, tightening around his base to keep him from release.  
  
He moaned in protest just as another tentacle appeared before him, this one looking a lot like a man's prick. It moved closer, sliding along his bottom lip to press against him until he opened his mouth to it. The size had him worried for a moment, but it was covered in a strange slick that once in his mouth, calmed his racing heart and filled him with calm. The tentacle moved past his lips, thrusting in and out and making him moan harder.  
  
The one on his cock relaxed it's grip then as he felt two more tentacles slide over his ass cheeks and hold them apart as another probed at his hole. He groaned, bucking his hips, trying to get more friction to his cock as the one at his ass slide effortlessly inside him. The feeling of being filled consumed his thoughts, the one on his cock once again tightening it's grip to keep him hard.  
  
Those holding his cheeks apart then began massaging his flesh, sliding along the insides of his thighs, brushing and teasing the flesh behind his sack. One moved forward to gently massage his balls as the one at his entrance began thrusting inside him.  
  
His entire body tensed, gripped by the tentacles on his limbs, he writhed and strained with rising pleasure, his inability to escape making his heart thud in his chest. His cock swelled further, hardening and lengthening more as the tentacle began thrusting faster, harder and deeper inside him. Tears leaked from his eyes as his world narrowed to sensation and pleasure, his skin breaking out in a fine sheen of sweat. It was then the one on his cock resumed stroking him. They moved slowly at first and then increasing in speed until it matched the rhythm of the one in his ass. Unable to move or participate, he fell to pure sensation. His skin tingled, his hips trying to thrust backwards to impale himself deeper on the tentacle sliding over his prostate while trying to gain more friction on his cock in the tentacle’s grip.  
  
He cried out as his world went white, wave after wave of pleasure coursing through him as he came. Ropes of hot semen shot over sweat damp skin, painting his abdomen with his release and making goosebumps rise on his overstimulated flesh. Still the tentacles stroked, the thrusting slowing and then hot liquid warmth was filling his ass and he cried out his release as another wave of pleasure washed through him.  
  
Delirious from the intensity of his orgasm, he was dimly aware of the tentacle leaving his ass and cock, the one in his mouth slipping out of him at the same time. He expected the rest to retreat as well, so it took him a moment to realize they hadn't moved.  
  
He blinked his eyes open to see the tentacles that had brought him screaming over the edge were now coated in a fine sheen of something he didn't recognize. Then they were on him, massaging his legs, arms, shoulders and ass with a faintly scented oil. They kneaded and soothed tight, tense muscles, leaving him lightly oiled and drifting in a haze of blissful half-consciousness. His eyes drifted closed, soothed by the massage he was receiving and fell asleep.  
  
He woke some time later. By the light at the window it was still night and far from dawn. He was still suspended above the floor, cradled gently in the embrace of the tentacles who were clearly not done with him yet. He shifted to stretch a cramped muscle and the sound of movement filled the air beneath him.  
  
The tentacles holding him shifted and rolled him over until he was facing the floor and staring at what looked like a small hole resembling a man's entrance. The tentacles took him lower while one floated up to his face to prod at his mouth urging him to open. As soon as he did, the tentacle slid past his lips, filling his mouth with something sweet and soothing and  encouraging him to suck. The other tentacles continued lowering him closer the floor and the waiting passage.  
  
Two more caressed his cheeks again, holding them apart as a third probed his entrance and a fourth gripped his cock. He whimpered as his prick hardened almost instantly to the tentacles caressing him, his arousal so intense it was near painful. As though sensing his distress, the one inside his ass began slowly thrusting while the one on his cock stilled. The one in his mouth released more fluid that calmed him, making him moan deep in his throat. A sigh of relief washed through him and the tentacles immediately resumed stroking his body, inside and out.  
  
His cock throbbed, hard and heavy and leaking pre-come as the one in his ass began to thrust faster, the other tentacles lowering him further until his cock was engulfed by the strange hole beneath him. Stars of pleasure exploded behind his eyes, his cock now surrounded by soft, hot, wet flesh making him tremble and tense as the other tentacle continued to fuck his ass.  
  
Unable to move in their grip, the lack of friction on his cock was driving him mad and then they were making his body thrust his length inside the hole. He moaned around the one in his mouth, the feeling of being filled and surrounded intensifying when the tentacles thrust his cock repeatedly into that tight heat. The one in his ass again matching the same rhythm as it slid and sawed inside his tight passage leaving him feeling impossibly full.  
  
Unable to participate or set the pace once again, he fell to the pleasure washing through him, licking and sucking at the tentacle in his mouth, the only option he had available to him to express his need. Soon after he began sucking in earnest, his ass filling with warm fluid, his cock releasing his seed into the hole beneath him. His body went rigid, the tentacle in his mouth letting go, shooting more liquid down his throat, making his eyelids flutter and his heart race.  
  
Again his world whited out, his eyes fluttering closed as he rode the waves of pleasure coursing through him. He blacked out, coming awake soon after to the tentacles once more massaging his flesh and easing the tension in his body, the tentacles having turned him away from the floor to face the ceiling. Exhausted, he was barely aware when they finished massaging him and gently laid him to rest on the pillows he'd left scattered on the floor.  
  
Drifting in a haze of boneless pleasure, he rose up onto his elbows to watch what happened next. One after one, the tentacles retracted into the egg, the egg itself knitting itself back together with each one returned to it’s place. The last tentacle retracted, the egg once more resembling a simple blue egg as the box reformed around it.  
  
A faint humming sound came from the box, the telltale scent of magic filling the air. Then a quiet pop sounded and the box disappeared in a puff of grey smoke. Sitting up, he waved the smoke away in time to see a small piece of parchment drift to the floor. Curious and more relaxed and satiated than he'd ever been, he reached for it, the paper warm in his hands as he turned it over to read what was scrawled there.  
  
_"Master Pavus,_  
  
_You have been a most exceptional client and it was my great honour to bring you pleasure and peace this evening. Of all those who have come before, you are now my most favoured._  
  
_Should you ever have need of rare or obscure magical objects or enchantments, please do not hesitate to contact me. Consider this letter your open invitation to my shop beneath Kirkwall, the Black Emporium. I will have a special something to give you free of charge should you ever find yourself in the Free Marches._  
  
_Deepest regards,_  
_Xenon the Antiquarian_  
  
_P.S. Keep your wits about you dear boy. Your father grows desperate and it would be a shame to lose someone as remarkable and entertaining as you.”_  
  
**_*fin_**  
  
  
[Bonus art](archiveofourown.org/works/16137818)

 

 


End file.
